¡¡Atrapado En Konosuba! ( º ʖ º)
by Fabian Velepucha
Summary: Bueno este fanfic lo he creado principalmente porque eh notado claramente que no existen muchos fanfic de esta serie y pues quise experimentar también dichas aventuras con los protagonistas ya que este anime fue uno de los que mas carcajadas me ha sacado y bueno pues la historia de este fanfic se centra después de todo lo sucedido en la segunda temporada.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

《 Seria maravilloso si yo pudiera ir al mundo de konosuba y tener muchas aventuras como lo hicieron Kazuma, Aqua y las demás chicas 》

Dicho esto, cuando ya me estaba a punto de dormir ¡repentinamente! una luz muy brillante apareció frente a mis ojos 《 ¿Que demonios es eso? 》me pregunté...

Cuando ya aclare mi vista me di cuenta de que dentro de mi habitación habia un extraño portal del cual apareció una chica hermosa con alas en frente de mi diciendo...

Fabián Maldonado hemos escuchado tu solicitud, asi que nosotros los dioses te consederemos el viaje directo al "mundo de aventureros Axel", no sin antes pedirte que escojas una habilidad que te gustaria llevar u obtener en ese mundo...

De repente varias cartas cayeron al suelo las cuales tenían escritos en ellas varias habilidades y armas que podía llevar u obtener antes de ir a ese mundo.

... Allí estaban "fuerza sobrenatural", "súper magia", "espada sagrada Arondight", "espada demoniaca Murasame"... Y muchos otros nombres.

Espera... 《Mirando a la hermosa angel 》 y porqué de pronto vienes a decirme eso... que acaso no solo hacian eso con quienes morían. -dije sorprendido

Bueno es que... ha estado habiendo una rebaja en la población de aventureros... asi que los dioses decidimos aceptar las peticiones de cualquier humano que deseé desde el fondo de su corazón ir a un mundo completamente distinto a este.

... 《 me parece un poco extraño la manera en que lo dise 》

Pense durante unos minutos y pues de entre todas las habilidades que habia decidi escojer la de "Fuerza Sobrenatural"

Muy bien Fabián por favor procura no salir del circulo mágico, ahora mismo serás transportado al mundo de los aventureros y en cuanto llegues ahi inmediatamente se te asignara la habilidad que escojistes.

¡Momento! antes de ser transportado ahi, me preguntaba si ¿recibiré algo de dinero para poder iniciar bien en ese mundo?

-¡Claro! en cuanto seas transportado ahi obtendras exactamente la cantidad de 5000 eris que tendras en el bolsillo para que puedas usarlos a tu gusto.

\- Ah que bien ¡Muchas gracias! Diosa

Bueno Fabián ahora te estarás dirigiendo a otro mundo y te convertirás en uno de los héroes candidatos para derrotar al malvado rey demonio y si lo haces los dioses te recompensaremos cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tengas.

-¿Que? ¡es en serio!

-Por supuesto que si... ahora ¡Ve, héroe! Rezo por que salgas victorioso de entre todos los candidatos, y te conviertas en aquel chico que derrotó al rey demonio... ¡Bueno, te doy el adiós!

Y con el anuncio solemne del ángel.

¡Fui rodeado inmediatamente por una luz brillante...desapareciendo por completo del lugar...!


	2. Capitulo 1 : Visitando un Nuevo Mundo

—... ¿Asi que este es el otro mundo?... me pregunto si habré obtenido la habilidad que escogí... ya quiero probarla y averiguar que tan potente es la fuerza sobrehumana... aunque me pregunto si habra efectos secundarios si la uso demasiado...bueno ahora lo primero que debo encontrar es un buen lugar en donde pueda conseguir algo de información acerca de esta ciudad si mal no recuerdo era Axel.

Bien, en ese caso le preguntare a alguien la ubicación del gremio de aventureros... Pero antes vere si tengo algo de dinero.

Logre sacar de mi bolsillo lo que parecían ser 5 monedas de oro... aunque en este mundo creo que la cantidad que tenia equivalía a 5000 eris, pues bueno... lo importante es que tenia dinero para sobrevivir y bueno ahora con respecto a la informacion de la ciudad.

Para mi era muy complicado hablar con chicas, asi que lo mejor sera que le pregunte a aquel señor de esa tienda de biberes.

— Disculpe que lo moleste, señor– pero ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Vera soy nuevo aqui y estoy buscando un lugar similar a un gremio de aventureros…. Asi que...

— Ya veo, asi que eres un nuevo aventurero... Pues bienvenido al pueblo de los aventureros novatos, Axel. Y con respecto a la ubicación del gremio solo sigue la calle principal y dobla a la derecha, ahi veras el cartel del gremio.

Me dijo el señor muy amablemente

—¡Muchas gracias!

Despues de agradecerle al señor, segui sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y efectivamente... al llegar habia un gran cartel que decia.

— Gremio de Aventureros —

Asi que decidi inmediatamente entrar al gremio.

*suspiro* Me da mucho gusto estar aqui.

— Pues, eso nos alegra mucho... bienvenido. Por favor acerquese al mostrador si está buscando algún tipo de trabajo. y si viene para cenar, entonces por favor tome asiento que enseguida se lo atendera!

Una hermosa mesera con una castaña cabellera corta me recibió amablemente con una sonrisa.

¡Wuao! enserio, pues muchas gracias señorita! ….. luego de haber dicho eso me di cuenta de que todos en el gremio se me quedaban viendo.

Al parecer no ha venido nadie nuevo últimamente por aqui... asi que decidi ignorarlos e ir inmediatamente al mostrador en donde...

— Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Wuao esta es la recepcionista, vaya si que es una belleza.

— Ehm... bueno yo vine de un pueblo lejano y no sé mucho acerca de esto, pero me encantaria ser un aventurero...

— Ya veo. Hay una cuota para el registro y es de 1000 eris ¿está bien?

—Ah, claro aqui tiene.

Por suerte habia recibido 5000 eris con anticipacion por parte de la diosa que me transportó aqui... no vaya hacer que me pase lo mismo que aqua y kazuma y no tenga nada para inscribirme.

— Bien ahora por favor acerque su mano en este artefacto para poder leer sus estadisticas decia la recepcionista.

—Bien

En el momento de poner mi mano en el artefacto todas las personas a mi alrededor se asoman para ver que tan buenas son mis estadisticas.

—Haber veamos... Fabián Maldonado ... vaya todas tus estadisticas son muy buenas tu vitalidad, magia, suerte, agilidad y velocidad… todas ellas están en el promedio, inteligencia está un poco mejor que el promedio… ¿Eh? Increible tus puntos de fuerza están muy altos, todas tus estadisticas son buenas de este modo puedes empezar en cualquier carrera que tu elijas.

—Vaya increible... y como empiezo a subir de nivel.

—Para subir de nivel tienes que completar misiones... lo mejor sería que te unieras a un gremio lo más pronto posible.

Entonces me diriji hacia donde hay algunos carteles de propuestas de gremios y oh sorpresa justamente me encuentro con uno interesante que dice:

Un grupo muy acogedor blablabla con kazuma y Aqua-sama para unirtenos es recomendable que seas de categoría alta. - ¡vaya suerte la mia! - ¿¡Eh!? como que categoría alta, vaya si ni ellos son de esa categoria... bueno yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Vaya no puedo creer que al fin tenga la oportunidad de conocerlod en persona y tambien tener muchas aventuras junto a ellos... bien pues en marcha...


	3. Capitulo 2: El Encuentro Esperado :v

Pues en la búsqueda de nuevas aventuras me propuse a realizar misiones para aumentar un poco mi nivel como aventurero novato...

-Pues creo que los sapos gigantes son un buen comienzo para subir de nivel...

Dicho esto me dirigí hacia en donde estaban los dichosos sapos gigantes, pero en cuanto llegue ahí...

¡Kazuma-san aleja a este sapo asqueroso de mi, no permitas que una diosa como yo sea manchada nuevamente por estos asquerosos anfibios!

¡Kazuma este sapo me esta empezando a tragar y ya no puedo usar más mi magia explosi-.

¡Wuao!... kazuma kazuma creo que yo de-beria intentar atraer a los demás sapos hacia mi-mientras tu liberas a Megumin y a Aqua

Efectivamente... los lamentos y la desesperación en la que Aqua huía de aquel sapo gigante, la forma en la que Megumin era traga por aquel sapo y la forma masoquista de Darkness de resolver las cosas era igual a como lo veia en la serie... pues bien... creo que es hora de probar la gran habilidad que me otorgo la diosa que me envio aqui.

\- !Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! --grito yo-- mientras me dirijo rapidamente hacia en donde se encontraba el sapo que incansablemente perseguía a Aqua y le doy un golpe ¡Zas! en toda la cara... mandandolo a varios metros de distancia

《Increible... cuanta potencia le he metido a ese golpe》

Bueno menos 1 me quedan 3 - dije mientras observaba a la pobre de megumin a quien apenas se le podia ver su sombrero 《Dejen a mis waifus en paz sapos de mierda》.

Ya una vez de haber acabado con todos los sapos sobrantes escuche una voces detrás mio que decian...

¡Oye Kazuma... este chico acaso no es amigo tuyo! -

No... no es alguien que yo conozca... pero seria un integrante increible para nuestro equipo.

¿¡Ah!?... acaso dijistes integrante.

P-pero es verdad acabo con todos los sapos en cuestion de segundos... un integrante asi definitivamente nos seria de gran ayuda.

《Volteandome a mirarlos》 gracias por los halagos pero no es nada que deban agradecer... al contrario yo les estaría muy agradecido de que me permitieran unirme a su equipo...

Por supuesto que te permitiremos unirte a nuestro equipo, es mas que te parece si como forma de agradecimiento nos acompañas a cenar esta noche.

¿¡Oigan!? quien les ha dicho que tomen las decisiones del equipo.

Pero bueno... es verdad, despues de todo gracias a ti... 《 Kazuma mirando a megumin》 bueno a excepción de Megumin es que pudimos completar esta mision sin que terminemos bañados en baba de sapo...

Bueno en ese caso acepto su propuesta.

Mas tarde... en la mansión de Kazuma y compañia

Y bien como fue que llegastes aqui... acaso también moristes.

Morir, ¡je, je! para nada lo que paso es que una extraña diosa se me presento en mi habitación y me dijo que cuando alguien desea algo desde el fondo de su corazón ese algo se cumple y pues eso es lo que me paso a mi..

¿¡Eh...!? (X4)

Veran sonara extraño pero yo provengo de otro mundo y pues después de escuchar lo que me dijo aquella diosa decidí venir a este nuevo mun-

¡Espera un momento! -dijo Aqua sorprendida. Acaso aquella diosa era una albina de grandes pechos.

Pues si.. ¿por que? -Sabia el por que pero decidi seguirle la corriente a Aqua por un momento.

Esa diosa se llama Eris y es mi Kouhei... vaya, me sorprende que ahora también envíen a gente que aún no ha muerto a este mundo.

Claro... cuando nos conocimos tu me dijistes que solo quienes morían podrían tener 2 opciones y una de ellas era reencarnar en este mundo. -decia Kazuma con una cara confundida.

Hmm... que extraño, pero bueno dejando eso de lado dime... ¿estas seguro de que desea unirtenos?

-Yo... sii por supuesto, en estos mometos poseo la habilidad de fuerza sobrehumana asi que espero serles de gran ayuda en el equipo.

-Ya veo asi que es por eso que lograstes acabar con todos esos sapos tan rapido... estupendo... oye que tal si peleamos mañana... quiero averiguar que tan fuerte eres...

-Darkness acaso perdistes la cabeza... ya vistes como mando a volar a todos esos sapos de un simple golpe.

-Por supuesto... ¿¡y...!?

-como que y...

-Por mi esta bien... ademas jamas lastimaria a una mujer, preferiria morir antes de hacer tal cosa. 《Bueno creo que me excedi un poco al decir eso》

-Genial y bien... muchas gracias y pues a comer se ha dicho... -dije para calmar un poco las cosas.

-Oye Fabián que tal si el dia de mañana nos ayudas en una misión de caceria. -dice kazuma pidiendo un apreton de manos.

-Por supuesto. -dije respondiendole su peticion de estrechar la mano.

Pero al dia siguiente algo confuso nos ocurrió...

 **Y bien hasta aqui la tanda de capitulos de este Fanfic si quieren que lo continúe escribiendo haganmelo saber y su opinion acerca del mismo, bueno hasta la otra Aventureros...**


End file.
